nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gate Keeper
Would it be possible that the Cutting Master is in fact the Gate Keeper's father? The cutting master is shown to be younger and with the young gatekeeper in his old house, before his father had left. The cutting master also has a very definite beard, and the gate keeper's father had mentioned how he was not worthy of a viking because of his beard. HelpfulGuy (talk) 21:54, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I think it's implied by the pictures in Home Sweet Home that the Cutting Master is the Gate Keeper's father. -- 00:44, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Additionally, when the player completes the last level in Hammerfest, the cutting master claims that he "used" to have a son and that the Icebreaker was like a son to him. Would it be possible to add their relation on the pages?HelpfulGuy (talk) 17:06, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I added to the Gate Keeper page that the Cutting Master is the father of the Gate Keeper. You can add on to the Cutting Master page him comparing the player to his own son. I would add it myself, but since I can't really remember much of the story segments of Icebreaker AVV with the Cutting Master, I think you would be better suited to add it and also being able to mention more story parts that prove this. -- 04:17, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::I dunno, to put such a direct statement of that would be making an assumption. No matter how many clues point to it; I mean it's possible that the Cutting Master could simply be a guardian and not the actual father of the Gate Keeper. "Pictures of the Gate Keeper with the Cutting Master in the Gate Keeper's home imply that the Cutting Master is the Gate Keeper's father" would be a more accurate statement, since that's how it's presented in the game itself. Unless there is actually something in the game that points this out explicitly, like no other possibilities present. 04:47, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::I guess we still wouldn't be able to confirm 100% that it is true. It makes more sense to write something a bit less definite like RSK states. I have looked through all of the game and I onky see the paintings in the house and the few words of the Cutting Master. I suppose on the wiki we should not put in opinioniated information, despite the clues that support this information. It should still be best to not confirm their relations. Also does anyone know if Nitrome still answers their mail? Some links on their contact page do not seem to be working, and they still haven't replied to my email about confirming their relations that I sent when I first started this discussion. HelpfulGuy (talk) 14:22, September 3, 2016 (UTC) (reset indent) Good point RSK, I didn't consider that. @HelpfulGuy: Yes, I assume Nitrome still answers their email. Two people posted on July 29 and August 1 their emails that Nitrome had answered and I think back in June/July someone posted on Twitter that Nitrome has answered their email and Nitrome liked the Tweet. However, considering that they have not been active on Twitter, I'm not sure if this indicates they also may not be actively reading their emails. Because your email conversation with Nitrome would be a private one and not publicly accessible, it couldn't be used a source. If you want to contact Nitrome, the best way would be to publicly tweet them on Twitter. I can tweet your question to them if you want. -- 14:48, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe I had sent it to the wrong email. Anyways, I would assume that obtaining the information about the gate keeper is not really a high priority. After all, we would be going through a lot of trouble just to get a couple lines of information. If you feel like it is important, you could just ask them about their relations and mention the paintings. HelpfulGuy (talk) 20:46, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can email them if you're just curious about things, but their response can't be used as a source on the mainspace. (However, emails can be used to obtain permissions for copyrights, I think - I've seen it done on Wikipedia.) 03:08, September 4, 2016 (UTC)